Sometimes You Need The Other Side
by DarkShadowsFalling
Summary: Sometimes you can't help you who fall in love with. Companion story to "Sometimes" but from Kurt's POV. Possible character death. Kurcedes-centric. I love them as a couple.


Sometimes You Need The Other Side

*Companion story to "Sometimes" but this one is from Kurt's POV. Characters don't belong to me, sadly. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox*

Sometimes you try to forget how much you hurt her when you told her you loved someone else. You're mad over what she did in retaliation, but you know it's your fault more than anyone else's.

Sometimes you see that momentary flicker of heartbreak that flashed through her dark eyes before she told you it was all right that you were gay. It makes your own heart ache to know you're causing her pain.

Sometimes it's ridiculously easy to just be friends and forget all about that particular incident. Other times, it's so hard and you find yourself wishing above anything that you had been born a normal, straight boy so you could get rid of all of her worries.

Sometimes you see her watching you from across the room when she thinks you're not looking and you see her on the verge of tears. But the moment your eyes meet hers, she smiles and bounds over to you, ready to be your partner in crime no matter what wrong you've done to her. You don't deserve it and you know that. But you're still grateful for it, all the same.

Sometimes, the bullying at school becomes too much and you snap at her that she doesn't understand at all what's happening to you. Sure, she's black and not pencil-thin like that jocks seem to like, but she doesn't get slammed into lockers or thrown into dumpsters because of who she is. But she never gets angry at you for snapping and you're both eventually giggling like schoolgirls over a hot guy in a movie you're watching.

Sometimes, it hurts to see her laughing with the other guys in Glee. She's so happy and carefree and her smile lights up the room. It's been ages since that smile was directed at you.

Sometimes, life is a cruel mistress. When the bullying takes a turn for the scary, you know you can't stay there. Your dad and stepmother offer to send you to a private school to keep you safe and you jump on it. When you tell the club, her eyes look hurt and betrayed and you can't find it in your heart to face it. You turn and leave, feeling like you're leaving your soul in that room with her.

Sometimes, you're very unhappy at Dalton, though you no longer fear for your life or wardrobe. And it all seems so drab without your bestie at your side. She always knew how to make you smile and laugh. You feel like your happiness is ebbing away.

Sometimes you hate yourself more than you'd ever care to admit. When she calls you to schedule some bonding time, you tell her you can't because you have practice with your new Glee club. It's not the truth and you feel like an absolute heel for saying it. But you haven't been able to face her since you left McKinley behind.

Sometimes, you question your own sexuality even though you've been convinced you were gay since you were born. When you think of her, your heart races and your mouth goes dry. It doesn't happen like that with him.

Sometimes, you know she's drifting farther away from you and you only have yourself to blame. But you can't help but push her away. You know she still loves you and it's a lost cause. It's easier to make her hate you than to give her false hope.

Sometimes, you get so depressed thinking about her that you hole yourself up in your dorm with a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, which is her favorite. You watch "Titanic" for the thousandth time and just sob at the injustices of the world. And all the while that Kate and Leonardo are yelling, "Jack!" and "Rose!" you think of your girl and yourself in the same position. Uh-oh, the ice cream's gone…Looks like you're going to be hitting the gym for two hours tomorrow instead of your normal one.

Sometimes, you just have to swallow your pride. You know you're incomplete without her and, as selfish as it is, you need her at your side to function. You're in love with her, regardless of her gender, and it's time to right a few wrongs. Her 17th birthday is coming up and you know you have to make it special for your boo.

Sometimes, it's too little too late. You receive a phone call from Mr. and Mrs. Jones and you feel like your world has come to an end. Your heart feels like it's stopped beating and you have to remind yourself to breathe as the words sink in. She tried to kill herself and now she's in a coma and they don't know if she'll come out of it.

You stand by her bedside, listening to the monotonous beep of the heart monitor. She is cool to the touch and her beautiful chocolate skin is lighter than it should be. Her eyes are closed and you can't believe that the girl who was so usually full of life might be dying right before you. You clutch the ring box you've been carrying for a week in your hand, knowing that the promise ring you had designed for her sits against the velvet. A diamond of simple elegance for her beauty and a chocolate diamond and an emerald for her and your eyes. It was a promise to her that you would stay at her side always. That she was the only girl for you.

You whisper into the darkness, "I love you. Please don't leave me, Mercy…" And your world goes cold when the heart monitor flat lines.  
THE END

A/N: I'm not necessarily saying that Mercedes died. If this drabble is received well, I may make a couple more in continuation. It's really up to the readers. I'm not as happy with this one as the first, but then again, I've never been a gay boy who had a straight girl in love with him. I can sympathize more with Mercedes than Kurt, so I did my best. Also, if you can't tell, I'm a Kurcedes shipper :)


End file.
